The Girl with the Golden Soul
by laknight11
Summary: Today wasn't his day, he just had to think of her again. The last thing he wanted was to go to the guild where he knew she was at, but there was no avoiding it. Though a change of events had the day going from bad, to unexpectedly good. One-shot.


**I couldn't help myself. I just love this crack pairing too much. This is just a quick one-shot that I typed up, nothing special. I feel like it has a lot missing, but like I said, it's nothing special and I just felt like writing a one-shot! Maybe one day I will come back and add more substance in it and more to my liking, but for now I hope you enjoy this short chapter!**

 **BTW IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT THINGY: stuff has come up and I'm currently switching to a new job and being trained, so I have unexpected days being scheduled for work and taking up my time, also next week I will be leaving for a two week trip and will not be writing during that time. So updates on my other two stories are being pushed farther back than I expected, and I am so sorry for this! I promise I will try to make up for it when I'm back and have time to write!**

 **Disclaimer: Ya know, I wish I owned Fairy Tail. I don't own the picture either.**

* * *

Bickslow walked into the guild hall trying to hold his head up high, but anyone that really looked at him would be able to notice the small slump to his shoulders. The usually proud and overzealous mage that cackled with his tongue out of his mouth had an unnatural dejected aura surrounding him. The totems that held his collected souls surrounded him quietly, not zooming here and there in their typical childlike behavior.

 _Why did I have to dream about her again? Can't I go one day without thinking about her for once?_

Bickslow let out a sigh that had the few mages around him that heard it give him a curious glance. Bickslow did _not_ sigh. He laughed. Cackled. Hell, he let his tongue flop out of his mouth and his lips curl into a pervy grin. Sighing was not in included in his normal behavior, but nobody could tell if something was wrong because of the mask in front of his face. No one could see his eyes resulting in no one being able to tell if something was truly amiss.

 _It's that damn golden soul of hers. That has to be why I can't take my mind off of her for more than an hour._

But he knew it was more than that. It wasn't just her soul that made him look. The girl sporting the light was just as wonderful as what her soul projected. Hell, even her blonde hair signaled that she housed a golden soul within her petite body. But the girl herself, she was the embodiment of light. Always smiling, becoming friends with every damn person around her, letting her beaming face warm a room and make all her victims comfortable in her presence.

Being a Seith mage he could see everyone's soul that rested in the middle of their chests, if he so chose to do it. He didn't always look since a soul was almost always green. He usually only checked when he was in a fight or if it had to do with a mission, it helped Bickslow determine a course of action depending on what their soul told him and helped deal with clients at times.

Green showed that people were a normal person or mage, it was the most common and not a threat. It symbolized that a person went through life enjoying it with the normal amount of struggles everyone had. Mages of the light guilds had this type of soul, they took on missions for an occupation, but still had normal lives outside of fighting of working for the good of Earthland.

Then there was black, which was usually seen in a dark mage. Black meant malicious intent and that the mind of the person had turned and lost itself to insanity. Most of the time, if a person's soul stayed black for an extended part of time then whoever it was would slowly start losing their humanity and turn into the demented people that tried to harm others. Bickslow had seen plenty of these souls since his team went on S-class missions usually involving taking down dark guilds. Witnessing these souls and feeling them around him always left him feeling slightly sick to his stomach. If he had to explain the blackness in a tangible way, Bickslow would call them covered in slime and oozed out evil intentions.

Another color a soul could be was blue, which was actually a green soul transitioning to this color. This was reserved for the people who had lost faith in their lives. The ones who became so depressed that they wallowed in self misery, having past the point of trying to revive themselves to what they used to be. It was uncommon for this type of soul to revert back to being green, but not impossible. An example of one person Bickslow knew that was brought back from this soul condition was Juvia. When she had first joined the guild her soul was a deep blue. It went along with her magic nicely, but showed that she was sad and lost. This type of thing was also common in dark guilds. When a person was caught up doing bad things that they were unsure about their soul usually turned blue because they were stuck between morals and continuing to go along with doing evil deeds. As time passed though, Juvia had managed to see the light in the world again, especially when she got her magic under control and stopped it from constantly raining around herself. Becoming a Fairy Tail mage helped her heal a lot, and focusing her eyes on Gray helped even more. She was creepy in her stalking ways, but love was love, no matter what form it came in.

The last kind of soul, the most rare and most precious of them all, was a golden soul. Seith mages were lucky to ever see one in their lifetime because they were so unique and scarce that a person was almost never born with it. The color embodies that a person was pure. Pure could mean many things, but in this case it meant that a person truly embraced and enjoyed life to its fullest. They enveloped themselves into enjoying nature around them, and usually drew people to them in a natural reaction. No one else could see the golden soul, but everybody was affected by it in a way, pulled into its warmth unconsciously and seeking the light the person gave off.

To a Seith mage, this type of soul was to forever be treasured and cared for. To have it be tainted by any other was a sin of the highest level and worthy for the worst punishment possible. Bickslow's type of magic was pulled towards the souls light even more than a regular person. Due to what he was, his own soul practically called for him to guard it and bask in the tenderness it exuded.

 _Why can't I just walk up to her and say hi?_

Of course, Bickslow was one of the lucky few that got to witness the light a golden soul sent out in comforting waves and he couldn't help himself now when he looked to the person who held such a precious glow to revel in it and see with his eyes what his mind wanted to not believe. Because honestly, he didn't think he would be able to witness such beauty in his entire life time.

Bickslow wasn't usually one to get lucky. Not him. He was the one that the kami's loved to mess with, bringing him into situations that left him with nothing. He was given one of the magic's that scared people, leaving him to wear a helmet every time he left his house. He had to act perverted to get people feeling some normalcy around him and to distract them from thinking about what he could do. Every person was unnerved with the thought that he could control their souls if he pleased. But what people didn't realize was that he had perfect control over his eyes. They were not going to one day activate without his consent and hurt the people around him.

If only his guild understood that.

Not even his own team fully understood. Laxus and his Master seemed to be the only two that understood that he wasn't going to randomly possess them to do his deeds. That and they were also powerful enough to try and counter his magic. So the only other time Bickslow got to take his helmet off, other than being alone, was when he was in the grandfather and son's offices talking to them. It was a small relief, but it didn't happen often, also he couldn't camp out at his house to constantly keep his helmet off so he was stuck wearing it most of the time. He _hated_ the damn thing, it gave him a headache almost every day.

Sighing, Bickslow looked from the corner of his eyes back to the golden glow, wishing he could walk closer to feel its warmth more. But he knew it was pointless, it would look too suspicious.

 _Stop looking at her you idiot. People will begin to notice._

But then again, no one could see his eyes. He let out another sigh and just now noticed the odd looks he was getting. Seeing the wary glances Bickslow straightened his shoulders and let his abnormally large tongue loll out of his mouth, letting out a slightly strained laugh, but to everyone else it seemed like the normal Bickslow was back and turned their focus to what they were doing before they noticed his behavior.

Letting his shoulders droop again now they he wasn't the center of attention, he continued his way to the bar to get a drink from Mira. He slightly startled when one of his babies nudged him, turning to look in its direction he froze when he saw her honey brown gaze staring intently at his face. He made the mistake of fully turning his head before he stopped so she had to know that it was her he was looking at. He didn't look from the corner of his eye so now he couldn't ignore her now. With his mask facing her direction he stayed locked with one foot in front of another, having been stopped between one step and the next.

Bickslow was kept a prisoner in her gaze. His breath stalled when a small upturn of her lips was sent to him. It was so soft that Bickslow had no idea of how it could be directed at him. Maybe there was another person standing behind him that she was looking at and he had just deluded himself into thinking she would give him the time of day to smile at him? A quick knock to his head from one of his babies told him that that wasn't the case.

The moment was broken when Levy poked Lucy in the arm, gaining her attention and making her eyes look to the script mage. Bickslow drew in a sharp breath as he regained the ability to move, quickly making his way to the bar. He _really_ needed a drink now. But he couldn't ignore the way his heart was now hammering in his chest.

 _Dumb ass! There was no way she would really look at you that way!_ He inwardly chided himself as he ordered a scotch from the bar. She smiled at everyone and he was no special exception. One of his babies roughly rammed into his head, hard enough for him to slam his face down onto the bar. "Ow! Shit, what was that for?!" He turned around to find the guilty culprit but his babies only laughed at him and spun in bobbing circles. They must have not liked the way his thoughts were taking him.

Then to his puzzlement and horror, one of his babies, the one with a smile on its face, zoomed off on his own and went to the one person he wished he could take his mind off of. His mouth dropped open in his shock, he had never seen his babies seek out someone else unless he ordered them to.

Watching, the wooden doll went in front of Lucy's face and chirped her name, giggling when the girl said hello in response, but turned to him with a questioned evident in her eyes.

* * *

Lucy was enjoying her time at the guild. Her team had not taken a mission today and she was gladly spending some time with her favorite bookworm and catching up on girl talk. They were currently talking about the next chapter of her story she was working on, trying to hammer out all of the details and where it would go from this point.

But then her attention was diverted when the guild doors open, a natural reaction just to see who was walking into the hall. But then she saw totems floating in and knew exactly what man had arrived, and no matter what she tried to do, she could not peel her eyes away from watching him come in.

Bickslow was somewhat of a mystery to her. How could he not when he always wore that mask around? She had caught a glimpse of what he eyes looked like the one time she fought him during Fairy Tail's Battle Royale, and at that point she was caught. In the beginning nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She came to know him as one of the bigger perverts in the guild and as a strong mage. But then her damn curiosity started scratching at the back of her mind.

She wanted to see his eyes again. From what she remembered they were beautiful. A dark red, but when he turned his head or looked away, she could catch a glimpse of flashing green underneath his iris. Also, the odd swirls that curled from his eyes had her wanting to study them more. She only got to realize this in the short time they battled, after that she never got the chance again because she never saw him with his helmet off. The damn thing shadowed his eyes from her view and it bothered her to no end.

No one else really seemed to noticed because she hid it well, but her curiosity could rival a cats. It would be the death of her one day and she knew that when it came to Bickslow's eyes, it wasn't going away anytime soon. She _had_ to see them again.

What Lucy hated was that she knew why he wore the metal contraption. She had heard enough stories to know that Seith mages could control souls, and adding the fact that Bickslow had Figure Eyes made it that much easier for him to do so. The reason she hated it was because she knew he had perfect control over them and he only wore the thing because everyone else feared what his eyes could do and that they were unstable. Lucy had looked up and learned as much of his magic as possible after facing him, which came as part of quenching her curiosity towards him. What she read told her that a young Seith mage might not have control of his magic, but that if they did happen to accidently possess a human then all that happened was that there would be a shock from doing so and then the person would be free. Just like that. No horrifying thing would happen to the soul possessed, or mental damage to the person. It was only the fact that they couldn't control their body for a short amount of time that scared people and had them blow the circumstance out of proportion. When the mage became powerful enough, it was second nature in being able to control their eyes and not have lapses where they would target an unsuspecting soul to control.

Bickslow was a _very_ powerful Seith mage, judging by the fact that he had five souls trusting him. The more souls a Seith mage had, the stronger his power was, in a way the souls and mage drew off of each other. Also, their bond was almost the same as Lucy's and her spirits. Finding this out intrigued her to greater amounts than before and she devoured the information about this type of bond with vigor and the speed her gale force glasses offered her. She found out that the souls could read their mages thoughts and converse with them through their minds. It wasn't complex speech, but more like short burst of words, kind of like clues to what they were thinking.

This made sense to Lucy since Bickslow's souls would repeat only some of his words, highlighting the subject he was talking about.

Then she read about their behaviors. It was revealed that they didn't remember much of the lives they had before becoming a wandering soul, which is why they were childish in their antics. From studying the totems around the Seith mage in her guild, Lucy could see how right it was when they would giggle and move all around like they had unending reserves of energy. It made her smile when this brought her to realize that Bickslow calling them his 'babies' wasn't far off from what they were, and the name fit them. She could only wonder what he named each of them personally.

With her curiosity seriously piqued, Lucy had continued to study the man in her free time, watching his interactions with his totems, his team, and the guild members around him. She became familiar with his habits, it was hard not to when they were so out there. His tongue lolling and loud laughing always brought her attention to his table, as if it demanded her to study him more and to figure out the mystery man he was.

But along with becoming familiar to how Bickslow acted came her being able to see when his moods changed. And this time was no different.

As the man walked into the guild she noticed instantly that his shoulders were lowered and there was a slight shuffle to his step, nothing like the confident stride he usually had. The fact alone that his totems weren't dancing around his head was a major indicator that he wasn't happy. Lucy frowned at this. Her mystery man was not supposed to be unhappy, he was the epitome of the craziness of the guild they were in, laughing loudly and making perverted jokes at every turn.

She looked away briefly from the man when Levy nudged her, but soon found herself turning back to him. She smiled when his totems finally started acting more themselves, spinning around Bickslow's head, she couldn't help but slightly adore them. Many others found them a bit creepy, but she could relate since she had spirits. In her research it said that they each had their own personality and thoughts, but one thing they shared is that they all wanted to protect the Seith mage they were with at all costs. Just how Bickslow clearly loved and respected his souls, they loved and respected him back.

Lucy didn't like the laugh Bickslow did when he noticed other mages looking at him oddly because of his unusual behavior, it was too fake. Too hollow. But she didn't allow her smile to fade, then to her shock one of his totems turned her way, seeming to look straight at her, and then nudged Bickslow, quickly maneuvering so it was behind his back when he turned. She froze when he did, his mask was facing her but she just knew that his eyes were looking right back into hers.

Feeling like she was unable to move, Lucy didn't even try to fight it. She felt her smile and gaze softening while looking at the man that had paused halfway through a step once he caught her looking. If only she could see his whole face, see what expression his eyes were showing. She didn't know why he stood rigid as if he couldn't move, but laughed inwardly when one of his babies knocked him in the head.

She felt drawn to this man for some reason, she hadn't the faintest clue as to why, but Lucy also saw no reason to shy away from the feeling. It seemed natural, as if part of her attention was always focused on him. It could be her curiosity making her feel this way, but no, that wasn't exactly right. She wanted to get to know this man for who he was. What made him laugh normally, feel comfortable, jump for joy, and what brought a genuine smile to his face. Don't get her wrong, Lucy found his perverted smile somewhat endearing, but she wanted to see what a soft smile looked like on his face, and see his eyes when it happened. Would they scrunch up at the edges? Would the color change to a different shade of red? How would the swirls add to the look? It was all part of the mystery she wanted to solve that was Bickslow.

She felt a poke in her arm and finally broke the seemingly one-sided eye contact with the man to turn to her best friend, who had noticed her thoughts were elsewhere. She took one last glace to the man to see him making a beeline to the bar before giving Levy her full attention again.

But then again, that attention didn't last long when a high pitched squeal of her name sounded beside her ear and a smiling wooden totem appeared in front of her face.

"Lucy, Lucy!" It repeated.

Lucy was shocked, but was able to get her voice to work, "Hello there." She watched as the smiling face bounced in the air and spun in circles, giggling. Apparently it liked being recognized by her, but she had to wonder why it was over here. Did Bickslow send it? A quick turn to look at him had her rethinking why it was here when she saw his mouth gaping in obvious surprise.

Lucy had never seen one of his totems go off on their own, without his command at least. They always chose to stay near him, usually dancing behind his head when he sat with his team, or landing on the table he was sitting at.

At this point Lucy noticed the guild had quieted down when they began to notice the floating totem around Lucy, everyone knowing that they usually didn't follow another person. Hushed whispers were shared, but the Seith and Celestial mage did not seem to notice, too caught up in looking at each other.

"Lucy? What Bickslow's totem doing over here?" Levy asked, gaining Lucy's attention again when she looked to her then back to the totem floating in front of her face.

"I have no clue, Levy. It doesn't seem like Bickslow made it come over here." She kept her eyes on the smiling face when it turned to her, seeming to realize she was talking about it.

"Clue, clue!" It repeated after Lucy.

A few people gasped, "You're repeating me too?" Lucy questioned, now this was even more bizarre, never in her time in the guild had Bickslow's babies copied another mages words, not even Laxus', and he was the man the Raijinshū all adored and acted as his body guards.

"Lucy, Lucy!" It cried again, then flew closer and rubbed against her cheek, then finally came to rest in her lap, every now and again nuzzling into her stomach. Every brush it did against her his sent a warm pulse within Lucy. It was as if the soul housed in the wooden body vibrated and sent the sensation into her very body. It was strange, to say the least, but not uncomfortable. The act almost made it appear as if the totem was trying to convey how it was feeling to Lucy, it practically radiated its happiness through the pulses. It made Lucy smile down at it.

"Um, excuse me Levy, I need to go see Bickslow about this." Her friend only nodded in understanding and Lucy picked up the totem in her arms and carried it over to where Bickslow sat at the bar. Choosing the seat right next to his, she settled the smiling totem in her lap again as is seemed to purr from the attention she was giving it.

Looking up, Lucy saw Bickslow still gaping at her and couldn't help the giggle that passed through her lips. It was comical seeing the man this surprised since it didn't happen often. Lucy rested her hand on top of his baby in her lap causing the purring to increase. "So Bickslow, do you know why your totem came to join me?" She asked, there was no reason to beat around the subject. The matter only increased when his four remaining totems decided it was time to shout her name and nuzzle into her neck and arms like the first one had done. Trying to accommodate the rest, she opened her arms wider and they all somehow found space to settle in with her, one landing on the top of her head, giggling.

Bickslow watched on in amazement as all his babies surrounded Lucy, this was in no way how he expected his day to go when he woke up that morning. Finally finding his voice, he tried to answer Lucy, "I, uh- you know, it's becau-, you know what? I have no idea." He truly didn't. Not a lot was known about his magic, and he was still learning new things as he grew older. He never thought his babies would follow someone else, or chant after another person, but today he was proved wrong when they all decided to go to the one girl he couldn't stop looking at.

"Like," three totems chanted.

"Lucy!" The remaining two said.

Lucy laughed out loud at this, they were just too adorable! She felt honored that they all seemed to like her and when she saw Bickslow's response to this she could only laugh more. The poor man was blushing! There was actually a slight pink dusting to his cheeks that Lucy never thought she would see on him! She couldn't stop herself from leaning towards him and quickly pulling off his mask. The desire to see his eyes was at its limit and her actions were long in coming.

When his eyes were finally revealed, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped and for her to become lost in his red gaze. They were the darkest crimson right now and widened with shock after what Lucy had done. She forgot the people around them, the shocked silence in the guild not registering in her mind. It was only her and Bickslow at this point as she continued to look in his eyes.

Lucy slowly brought her hand to his cheek and rubbed her thumb across his cheekbone, all without turning away. She couldn't even if she tried. They were even more beautiful than she remembered, the small swirls highlighting their almond shape, and even the black tattoo that took up a large portion of his face brought out all the red hues in his irises. How in the world could he wear the helmet and hid his beautiful eyes from view? It was unfair. Never had a look from someone captivated her so much that she couldn't tear her eyes away from it.

Bickslow sat in his chair, frozen once again by the golden soul girl. Why had she taken his mask off? Why wasn't she looking away in disgust or freight? Why was she now cupping his face in a way that made him want to lean into her touch? He couldn't advert his gaze, he was her prisoner once again.

 _What is she doing to me? Shit, I don't want her to become afraid of me!_ Thinking this, Bickslow tried to turn his head away only for him to hear Lucy grunt in annoyance and put her other hand on his face to pull his head back in her direction.

"Don't turn away," she practically hissed while still looking straight at him. "You're eyes are beautiful and I don't want them hidden anymore." Lucy stated and didn't take her hands away.

"Anymore?" Bickslow questioned. She made it seem like she had wanted to see his whole face for a while now. But that was absurd! Right?

But as Bickslow studied her, he saw that maybe it wasn't so odd after all. She was looking at him. _Him!_ Not cringing away from him like so many other people do, but actually leaning closer and closer, as if she couldn't get enough and wanted a clearer image of him. The thought made his heart soar, the girl he didn't think would ever notice him was holding his babies and truly looking at him with a caring gaze. But his thoughts were cut off when she responded to him.

"I've always been curious to see what was under your mask. I've had a glimpse before, but it wasn't enough. Now stop trying to get away from me, I know you have perfect control over your eyes." Lucy watched as Bickslow's eyes got impossibly wider, and she smiled softly. "I wanted to know about your magic, it's so different, and I'm a curious person. I've read bits and pieces about your magic," okay, she thoroughly searched many libraries for as many books about Seith magic she could find to learn more about him, but that didn't need to be mentioned right now, "and know enough to be confident that you won't lose control. You are powerful, and have these five souls that trust you enough to be your companions." Her smile grew wider as her hands slipped to his shoulders and pulled the frozen Bickslow towards her more, to the point that their noses were only a couple inches apart. "I've been captivated by the mystery you are, Bickslow. I want to know who you really are." Lucy heard the giggling coming from the totems as they all moved to settle on the bar top next to them, she _really_ needed to find out what their names were, it felt wrong to keep referring them to as 'totems', but she knew they were laughing at their shocked mage.

Bickslow on the other hand took a deep breath after Lucy was finished speaking. He didn't believe she had ever thought of him, nor sparred a glance in his direction until this day. But to hear that she had taken the time to find out about his magic and to wonder about him left him feeling dizzy in the amount of warmth her soul produced, proving the truth her words held. It was almost a natural reaction to slip his arms around her waist to pull her closer, he was slowly being drawn in even more to her soul and personality. This girl was too amazing for words. To accept him, the branded perverted and creepy mage of Fairy Tail, and to understand that he wouldn't hurt her and to want to find out who he was under the pervert the guild saw him as. It was all too good to be true.

"Fuck it." Lucy said suddenly. His arms wrapping around her waist was her undoing, and she couldn't wait any longer for the man to make the first move. It seemed he was still too shocked that she took off his mask. She quickly closed the distance between them and sealed her mouth to his, letting out a sigh now that she was finally kissing him. After a bit she finally felt him respond and happily slanted her mouth and gave all control to Bickslow when one hand buried itself in her hair and the other wrapped completely around her waist to drag her as close to him as possible.

Never being the one to pass up an opportunity when it arose, Bickslow quickly snapped out of his shock in order to kiss Lucy back. Why she decided he was the one she wanted? Hell if he knew, but nothing seemed important when her soul radiated the happiness she was now experiencing with his lips moving against hers.

He didn't want to take it too far, still having half the mind to hear the loud cheering coming from the mages surrounding them, and slowly broke the kiss to look into Lucy's eyes once more. Speechless, he was left to only revel in her giggle and the blush adorning her face. His voice had other plans it seemed and voiced the one worded question that summed up everything else in his mind, "why?"

Lucy only shrugged, "somewhere in my curiosity I found myself liking you. I never thought you would like me back, but I couldn't help myself right now when I kissed you." Her blush deepened when she looked around and saw every mage hooting and hollering at them, Mira being in the middle of the floor in a puddle of dazed romantic goo.

"Well, Cosplayer, you're just going to have to owe me a date since you didn't tell me sooner!" Bickslow laughed and presented his signature tongue lolling grin.

"What?!" Lucy snapped her gaze back to him.

"Date, date!" His babies chanted.

"With Lucy, with Lucy," each chirped.

"Like Lucy, like Lucy!" They finished.

Lucy felt herself melting as she turned to the totems, "well how could I say no to you little guys?" She opened her arms wide and allowed each of them to snuggle into her embrace. Getting up, she started walking to the guild hall doors and looked behind her when she didn't hear Bickslow following. "You coming, Bix? I thought you said I owed you a date?" A laugh spilled from her when she realized she froze him again with his mouth hanging open, "You are going to catch some bugs if you don't close that mouth of yours!"

That snapped his jaw shut and Bickslow quickly scrambled after Lucy, ignoring everyone around them. This was _not_ how he expected his day to go, but was he complaining? _Hell no._ The girl he had liked for ages, one who happened to hold a golden soul that rained warmth on him, agreed to go on a date with _him._ He would follow her to the ends of Earthland if that's where she wanted to go. There were still a lot of unknowns, and their relationship was still fuzzy, but if that kiss was anything to go by then he knew he was about to take Lucy off the market of single ladies.

He followed the laughing blonde as she skipped out of the guild, not noticing that he left his helmet, or that his teammates, along with everyone else, were gaping like fish out of water. His eyes were on one and only one girl. The girl with the golden soul.

* * *

 **Like I said up above, this was a quick write, so there are possibly multiple grammar mistakes. Sorry if there is any. I want to eventually write a long story about this couple, but I will be focusing on my other two stories first.**

 **But anywho~ what did you all think of this? It was quick and I wanted to put more feels into it, but I didn't want to spend too much more time on it and possibly get distracted from my other stories. Leave a review of your thoughts! I always love hearing from my readers on what you liked or didn't like about my writing.**

 **Adieu for now!**


End file.
